True love found
by Littletess89
Summary: Tess and Lupin have finally found the one..But will it be ruined by Jess, Tess's Twin Sister?
1. They Meet

True Love found At Hogwarts

By Tess and Brittany

This is a mix between past and present, Made-ups

And Originals, Love and Trust.

Disclaimer: Harryy Potter is not Owned by us! We just own our own characters: Tess, Spirit, Jess, And Alex. Please Do not emial us asking us if we own Harry potter.

Note: Me and britt made this up by roleplaying so this is mostly based on that. Spirit and Alex are created by Britt. Tess and Jess are created by Me! Do not steal our charries!

Tess stood with her Bag of Things. She was a sixth year. Remus And tess Were cousins, but tess has always called Remus Lupin. Tess had long Black hair and green eyes, she had a nice figure along with A nice Tan Complexion. Lupin walked up beside her, "Tess the train is about to leave...I think we should find a seat and get ready" He said taking her stuff and his onto the train. As he got on he Passed a A skinny girl. She had short black hair that went just below her face. She had black eyeliner on that covered her whole eye and brought out her light blue eyes. She was wearing a black tanktop that had the system of a down logo on it. she wore black baggy pants with lots of chains, they hung low on her waist. She had black hi-top converse that were obviously old. she had an eyebrow ring. A boy stood beside her. His long black hair tied in a very loose ponytail seemed to be flowing in the windless tunnel. he wore a black level 27 shirt with black baggy dickies. he had black DC shoes and many ear peircings. Tess followed Closely behind Lupin stopping for only a second to let the guy pass, As it happened they shared the same compartment.

Tess sat across from the boy, and lupin acrossed from the Girl. Lupin had already gotten into his School robes, his were gold and black, while Tess's were Blue and black with some silver. Tess smiled shly at the boy and said "Hi my names Tess, im a sixth in RavenClaw". The boy looked up as she spoke. '_shes cute_' he thinks to himself. "Hi Im Alex and me and my friend have transfered here From America. Im in RavenClaw also and I am also a sixth year." He says out loud. Lupin looks at the Girl. "Whats your name?" he asks. The girl looks up at him with her bright blue eyes. She has a timid smile on her but manages to say 'Spirit". Lupin smiles and Gets up. "are you guys hungry?" he asks. Tess looks up and says "yeah...a couple of chocolate frogs...hmmm and maybe some every _Bertie Botts Every Flavored Jelly Beans_" she says. Lupin Looks at the others "would you like something also?" he asks. They both shake their heads no and say "No thanks".

Lupin leaves the compartment in search of Food. He returns with plenty of chocolate and the bertie botts.

He handed them to Tess and took a couple for himself. "hey thoses are mine" said tess grabbing them out of his hand. Alex looks amazed. "where do you put all that food?" he asks as he watches her gulp down all the junk food. Tess blushed. 'I uhh...".

Suddenly the train started to stop. "wow we are here already!" says tess as she is saved by the train whistle. Tess, Lupin, alex and Spirit get up. "Lets all get on the Same Carriage" says Tess and lupin. Alex and Spirit followed behind the two heading to hogsmeade.

Note: Sorry to bring this chapter to such a short end but...I need Reviews before I do anything! lol..I just want to see how our roleplay looks to every one...and see if anyone would like to see what happens. so the Reviews must be 5 or more! so please...please Review!


	2. The love begins

**Chapter Two**

**The Love begins**

**Disclaimer**: We DO NOT own Harry potter! JK Rowling Does! So please don't Yell at us, or email us! Spirit, Alex, Tess and Jess are owned by us! So don't steal!

**Note**: Please Bear with us, for My Spelling is horrible, and i suck at typing. I sometimes forget to capitalize my words...or I will capitalize something that doesn't need it. So please bear with it. Thanks, Tess.

Tess sat next to Alex in the carriage, while Lupin sat next to Spirit. Tess smiled at the look of amazement on Spirits face. The carriage came to a stop in front of the school.

"We are here." Said Tess. she got up and went to the door. She opened it and got out.

"Wow! its so big" says spirit. she starts to get up but lupin gets out before her, and holds out his hand to her.

"Hey! You don't do that for me, and Im your cousin!" says Tess annoyed.

Lupin smiles and shakes his head. "sorry I don't think about it."

Spirit took his hand and stepped off the carriage. Neither of them let go of the others hand.

Alex steps out of the carriage behind Tess. Tess looks back at him and smiles shyly.

"Do you need help getting to the Ravenclaw Dorm?" asks Tess.

Alex nods his head. '_Anything to be with her_' he thinks to himself. Tess smiles.

"After the feast I will walk with us to our dorms" she says. she takes his arm and Guides him into the school to the Great Hall.

'_What am I Doing! I am never this brave around a guy._' Tess says to herself. She blushes but doesn't let go. She seats them towards the front of the table, were there's a couple of empty seats.

Lupin guides Spirit to the Great Hall. He is still holding her hand when they walk in. "Oi Remus!" yells a voice from the Gryffindor Table. Lupin looks up to see his best friend Kris standing there. Kris was a Rather tall 16 year old, but all the ladies loved him. He had dark brown messy hair. His eyes were a steel blue, yet they held a warmth to them. He smiled as he saw lupin with a pretty girl. "who's that yer girlfriend?" asks Kris. Lupin drops spirits hand and blushes. "Of course not, I was just showing her around, she's new" he explains, his blush getting deeper. Spirit looks at his Friend. "Im spirit Black, I just transferred here from America" she says shyly.

Lupin dared Kris to say anything but he didn't instead he smiled and offered her a seat. Spirit sat down. "thanks" she said.

A little after Dumbledore's speech +

"Oi Im full" says Kris as he pushes his plate away before it fills up again. Lupin burps then blushes, "Excuse Me" he says. Spirit smiled. She was so full she believed she wouldn't be able to eat tomorrow. "Are you ready to head up to the dorms?" Kris asked.

Lupin and Spirit nod. They group of three get up and head to the dorms.

Alex had barely touched a thing. "what's wrong?" tess asked noticing something was up. Alex shook his head, "Im just not hungry."

Tess nodded knowingly. "well Im getting tired want to head to the dorms?" asks tess as she gets up. Alex nods and stands up, he holds his hand out to tess, who surprisingly takes it.

"Aww lookie there" says a snotty voice. Tess and Alex turn around to see Samantha Lee, who was a Slytherian. She had long blonde hair and it almost touched her ankles. She had steel Grey eyes that held no warmth to them. "what do you want _Samantha_" says Tess. Samantha glares at her, "who is the guy your with?" she asks.

Tess smirks, "someone you will never have a chance with" she says. Tess grabs Alex's hand and heads to their Dorm. Once there she says the password '_Snotbuttons'_. The picture opens to revial a Small room that looks like a sitting room. It has 6 large arm chairs and a couple of cushions on the floor. Tess smiles apologetically. "Sorry about back there, she's such a snot" she says. Alex shakes his head. "Its not your fault" he replies. He yawns and starts to stretch, then realizes that he didn't have his stuff. "Its up in the boys dormitories" she says seeing his expression. He smiles embarrassed. "Well lets head to bed, we still have the weekend before classes start" explains Tess. She heads to the girls dorm, then turns around and looks at Alex, "Night" she says and with that closes the door behind her. Alex Smiled and Went to the boys dorm, falling asleep as soon as he hit the sheets.

**Note**: Ok I know we didn't get the reviews that we wanted...but i was eager to get the second chapter up. Anyways...now I need 10 reviews, 5 for the first chapter, and 5 for this chapter. thanks for reading this through! We love you! Love, Britt and Tess.


	3. The Dream

**True love Found**

By: Tess and Britt

**Chapter 3**

**The dream**

_**Note:** this is a chapter where I thought I would go back a little to the past. it might reviel something that you dont like...it might even be a shock._

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own harry potter...or any of these characters. I just write with them. Some of the things done with the charries arent what they normaly would do...but then agian its our story...so please bear with us._

Tess slowly Fell asleep. As she did She dreamed about her third year in School.

_Dream:_

_Tess stood with Remus at the hogwarts Express. She sighed, Yet another year to be considered as just another _boy_ in the group. Remus looed down at her and smiled. "Ready whiskers?" he asked her as he took her stuff and put it in a compartment they had entered. She nodded her head and smiled. _

_She had gotten that nickname the year before. When she was finaly allowed to enter the maruaders. She had only been allowed to enter after Wormtail was thrown out..but no one really cared about him. They called her that after she shwoed that she could transform. They had been surprised to see what she was. She had turned herself into a BlackTiger with white markings. She smiled, thinking about that had always brought a smile to her face. That was the time Sirius had finally noticed her. _

_"Tess?" asked lupin, pulling her back to reality. "What is it?" she asked him. "Nothing you just looked like you were zoning out" he said.  
"Hey!" said two different voices. Lupin looked up to see james and Sirius standing there. "Hey you guys" said lupin. James smiled and sat down across from tess. "Hey whiskers" said Sirius sitting down beside her._

_"Hey padfoot" she said smiling. "How was your summer holiday?" she asked him.  
"It was ok" he said, "But rather boring." Tess smiled. "How was yours?" he asked her. "Mine was fine" she said.  
Lupin laughed, "I scared her" he said. Tess glared at Remus. "Shut up moony!" she said._

_The boys laughed. "How did you do that?" asked james._

_"She was reading a book and I came up behind her and turned her book into a big worm" he said laughing. Tess didnt find it very funny though. "I really dont understand why you think its so funny" she said.  
"Ahh...come on whiskers...you have to admit it was kind of funny" said Sirius._

_Tess grumbled. She got up and left the compartment.  
"whats her problem?" asked sirius.  
Lupin sighed, "Her summer wasnt that great...She was Raped..." He said_

_Everyone Gasped.  
James jumped up. "Who did that to her?" he asked._

_Sirius grew pale at this news._

_"No one knows..she wont tell us. Dont tell her I told you ok?" He asked them._

_They all nodded._

_Sirius stared out the window._

Tess woke up sweating. '_How could Sirius have done this to her? She had loved him...'_ she got out of bed and went done to the common room where she found Alex there. She smiled sleepily at him. "Good morning" she said to him. He smiled and nodded his head and continued to stare at the fire.

**+_Morning_+**

Tess sat down in an empty seat at the Great Hall. She had bags under her eyes from not getting enough sleep.  
"Hey Tess!" Called a voice from behind her.

"Oh hey Alex" she said. She stirred her food around without tasting it.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Ok." she said putting in a fake smile.

Alex sat down next to her and pulled a plate full of eggs in front of him.

"Our schedules Came...We have Transfiguration First with the Gryffindors" she said pulling out her Schedule and showing it to him.

"Oh, sounds...Fun" he said smiling. "We have all our classes together right?" he asked.

She only nodded.  
"Well lets get going then, but first, Lets get Remus and Spirit." He said.

Alex and Tess stood up and walked over to the gryffindor table, where remus was going over his schedule. He looked up and smiled at Tess. "Good morning Tess" he said.  
Tess smiled and quickly looked over his schedule. "We have 3 classes together." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah and then our other classes are with the hufflepuffs, so yours must be the Slytherians." she said with a frown on. "Im glad we dont have any classes with them this year" she added.

"Whats so bad about the slytherians?" Asked Spirit.

"Why spirit Black!" Said a voice from behind them.

"Why if it isnt James Potter" she said smiling up at him.

Remus and Tess looked Flabbergasted. "How do you two know eachother?" they both asked at the same time.

"shes Sirius's cousin, I met her once when we went to the states one christmas" he said. He hugged her and sat down.

"So your Sirius's cousin!" asked Tess surprised.

"Of course...My last name is Black..." she said.

The bell rang.

"I guess its time for class." Said Tess. She grabbed her bag and went towards the Transfiguration Classrooms. She had left just in time, because sirius had just appeared and was talking to his cousin.  
"Hey Tess! Wait up!" Called Alex hurrying to catch up to her.

Tess stopped and waited. When Alex was standing beside her she continued.  
"Why did you just leave?" he asked.

Tess sighed. "If you mean because sirius showed up..Its a long story.." she said as they reached the doors to the class.

Alex nodded his head. "You dont have to tell me if you dont want to...but Im here if you need someone to talk to."

Tess just nodded her head and sat down. She took out her wand and waited for the rest of the class to come filing in.

Once the class was seated and had their wands out Mcgonigall started the lesson.

"Today we will be learning how to Turn your hair brush into a HedgeHog" she said. She quickly demostrated and then had the class repeat her.  
"TipityTopitybrushic" said Tess as her green hair brush turned into a green hedgehog. "you doing great..." Siad Mcgonnigal "But your Hedgehog is still green. Try agian" and with that she walked away. Tess tryed agian and succeeded. She smiled.

**ok...I know this chapter is like REALLY short...but I will finish it...I just wanted to put it up so people Know Im alive...**


End file.
